Problem: Rearrange the equation so $b$ is the independent variable. $4a + b = -52$ $a=$
Answer: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $a$. $\begin{aligned}4a+b&=-52\\\\ 4a&=-52-b\\\\ a&=\dfrac{-52}{4}-\dfrac{b}{4}\\\\ a&=-13-\dfrac{1}{4}b\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $b$ is the independent variable: $a=-13-\dfrac{1}{4}b$